Un amour obssessionnel
by TheSuperGirlll
Summary: Maeve a survécu. Alors qu'elle est installée avec Reid, son esprit semble ailleurs. De plus, le début de la conversation téléphonique qu'elle a entendu entre Garcia et Morgan amplifie ses sentiments en la plongeant dans une illusion totale. Mais jusqu'où ira sa folie ?
1. Chapter 1

Il était 8 H 34 a.m. Maeve prenait son petit déjeuner quand Reid apparut dans la cuisine :

« 138 heures, 23 minutes et 10 secondes ! » s'exclama Reid.

Maeve ne parût pas comprendre sur le coup.

« Oui, cela fait 138 heures, 23 minutes et 10 secondes que j'ai pût voir ton visage » poursuivit Reid en comprenant le regard interrogateur de Maeve. « Et cela fait 378 081 heures qua… »

« 44 minutes et 8 secondes que toute notre histoire a commencé ! » coupa Maeve en souriant.

Ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Ils partageaient la même passion pour la philosophie et étaient tous deux experts incontournables en anatomie.

Reid déposa un baiser sur la joue de Maeve et s'asseya près d'elle :

« Je vais retourner à la BAU aujourd'hui. Tu te sens capable de rester seule ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien passer au bureau avec toi. Je vais préparer des cookies pour en rapporter à l'agent Morgan. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Si aujourd'hui je suis encore là, c'est grâce à lui » déclara Maeve.

« Très bonne idée, il va adorer ! » s'exclama Reid.

Aussitôt Maeve se mit aux fourneaux. Quant à Reid, il partit prendre sa douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparût dans la cuisine :

« Je viens de recevoir un appel de Garcia. On part dans 3H45 pour San Diego. Plusieurs corps de femmes y ont été retrouvés. Elles sont toutes mortes asphyxiée. Les légistes n'ont pas encore identifiés le produit qui a causé la mort des victimes. »

« Asphyxié… » réfléchit Maeve. « Ça pourrait être de l'hydroarmonure ou encore de l'asphale. Ces produits sont très difficiles à identifier dans un corps. »

« Oui en effet » poursuivit Reid. « Les résidus de poudre y sont très minces. C'est très difficile de savoir si un corps en a aspiré ou non » confirma-t-il.

Reid adorait son métier au sein de la BAU. Ça n'avait pas toujours été simple pour lui, surtout à ces débuts. Mais aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde il ne quitterait son travail. Il se sentait tellement utile. De plus, avec son QI de 187, ses collègues ne pouvaient se passer de ce petit génie.

« Les cookies sont prêts ! » s'écria Maeve. « Je l'ai déposent dans ce panier et on y va ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Sur le chapitre précédent, j'avais mis des notes mais il y a eu un problème….**

**Bred je voulais préciser que les noms de produits chimiques cités précédemment ont été inventés, tout comme certains lieux que je citerais au cours de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui suivent mon histoire…Et s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, sinon ça sert à rien que je continue…**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

Une heure plus tard, Reid et Maeve étaient arrivés à la BAU.

Reid salua ses collègues. Cela faisait plus de 3 semaines qu'il ne les avaient pas vus, il voulait en effet profiter de Maeve et ainsi pouvoir se remettre de leurs émotions.

« Reid ! Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous. » s'exclama Rossi, le senior de l'équipe.

« J'en suis très ravi également ! » dit Reid « Où est Derek ?

-Ah…On me cherche ? » demanda l'agent Derek Morgan en souriant.

Reid se retourna et vit Morgan.

« Tiens Maeve t'as préparée un petit quelque chose pour te remercier. »

Maeve sourit et tendit le panier à Derek. Elle paraissait toute intimidée face à tout ce petit monde.

« Ah c'est vraiment très gentil » la remercia Derek. « Il ne fallait pas. »

JJ apparût à son tour. Elle se servit d'un cookie qui était posé sur un bureau.

« Mmmmh…..Ils sont délicieux ! Encore un délice de Garcia ? » demanda JJ

Toute l'équipe se retourna.

« Ah non c'est Maeve qui les a fait. » répondit Reid.

« Reid ! Tu es de retour parmi nous » constata JJ. « Tu nous as manqués. » dit-elle en embrassant Reid et Maeve.

Garcia, elle n'était pas présente aujourd'hui. Elle avait pris un jour de congé pour renouveler sa garde-robe.

Erin Strauss apparût en appel vidéo :

« Bonjour à tous ! Votre avion est avancé de 1H45. Vous décollez donc dans une heure. » déclara Strauss. « Et bon retour parmi nous Reid ! » rajouta-t-elle.

Reid et Maeve s'isolèrent dans une pièce à part.

« On va déjà devoir se quitter …» se désola Maeve en se blottissant dans les bras de Reid.

« Je serais de retour très vite ! » la rassura Reid.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Reid fût le premier à interrompre ce paisible silence :

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ? » proposa-t-il

«C'est vrai ? » demanda Maeve toute excitée. « Cela ne vas pas déranger l'équipe ? »

« Non je ne pense pas » lui répondit Reid. « Je vais en parler à Hotch ! »

Reid se dirigea vers le bureau de Hotch. Il entendit une petite musique de fond. Il pencha sa tête à travers la vitre et pu apercevoir Hotch dansant la samba sur le bureau.

« Hum, hum… » fit Reid.

Hotch saisit immédiatement la télécommande de sa chaîne Hi-Fi et éteignit la musique. Il descendit du bureau. Il semblait très très embarrassé même Reid le remarqua.

« D'après les statistiques » commença Reid « Il n'y avait que 3% de chances que…

-Reid ! » l'interrompit Hotch.

« Désolé, mais….

-Reid ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

-Est-ce que Maeve pourrait venir avec nous à San Diego ? Elle ne dérangera pas.

-Reid, tu sais très bien ce que je pense sur le fait de concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle. Mais bon, après ce qu'elle a traversé, je conçois bien qu'elle ne souhaite pas rester seule » lui dit Hotch. « C'est bon pour cette unique fois-ci. »

Hotch avait été clair, ce serait l'unique fois que Maeve pourrait les accompagner.

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Sinon je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres contiendra cette fiction.**

**Ps : désolé pour le passage ou Hotch danse la samba, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…c'est vrai on verra certainement jamais Hotch faire ça dans la série **

**Lâcher vos reviews s'il vous plaît !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à**** Elodie57**** et ****lea-loove-x**** pour vos review : )**

**Sinon je ne sais pas quelle sera la fréquence de la publication des chapitres. Ça dépendra en fait de mes priorités…**

**Bon sinon voici le 3ème chapitres où aura lieu cette fameuse conversation téléphonique. Mais je vous préviens c'est pas un truc de ouf mdr, ce sera juste un déclencheur. M'enfin vous verrez bien par la suite )**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il était 13H30, toute l'équipe était dans le jet, en direction de San Diego.

Reid lisait un livre tandis que Maeve était installé au côté de Morgan. Ils discutèrent de football. Maeve semblait intéressée par les histoires de Derek. Il lui racontait ces exploits de jeunesse lorsqu'il pratiquait ce sport. A un moment, Morgan et Maeve tendirent simultanément la main vers le verre posé sur la petite table devant eux. Leurs mains se touchèrent alors. Maeve eut un petit frisson à ce contact, ce que remarqua Rossi en face d'elle, sans pour autant y prêter attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe était enfin arrivée à San Diego. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en direction de la police locale.

A peine arrivés, un agent se dirigea vers l'équipe. Il les salua brièvement et leur annonça qu'un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé.

Hotch très professionnel répartit les tâches :

« Blake et JJ, vous irez voir les familles des victimes Reid et Morgan vous vous rendrez sur les lieux du crime. Rossi et moi iront interroger les témoins probables ! » Rajouta-t-il d'un ton grave.

Tous acquiescèrent et ne perdirent pas de temps.

Maeve quant à elle décida d'aller visiter la ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le soir, il était convenu d'un dîner en compagnie de Derek et Spencer au fast-food d'en face.

Vers 19H30, Maeve arrivé donc au fast-food, un paquet à la main. Elle remarqua que Spencer et Derek y étaient déjà. Elle leur demanda brièvement si l'enquête avait avancé avant de lancer en désignant le paquet qu'elle avait en main :

« Tiens Derek, c'est pour toi.

-Oh qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda celui-ci

« Un T-shirt de l'équipe des Black Opps » lui répondit Maeve de son plus beau sourire

« Génial ! » s'exclama Derek. « Merci Maevoune ! »

« Maevoune ? » interrogea Reid qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Maeve.

« C'est le surnom que me donnait ma mère quand j'étais petite » répondit simplement Maeve.

« Ah… » se contenta de dire Reid. Il se demandait pourquoi Maeve ne lui en avait pas parlé avant Derek. Il avait suivi leur court échange et il remarqua qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Ça lui faisait plaisir évidemment mais il remarqua aussi que Maeve n'avait pas daigné lui lancer un regard depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Derek lui sentit une once de jalousie traverser le visage de Reid. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il n'y avait pour lui aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il fronça les sourcils avant de croquer dans son hamburger.

Ainsi, pour Reid, ce dîner qui aurait dû être un moment de détente accompagné de sa douce et de son ami ne fût qu'en fait un long moment d'ennui. Morgan et Maeve avaient passés une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de football et de leurs équipes favorites.

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'équipe devait se réunirent dans une salle de commissariat. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait finis leurs journées, ils leur restèrent quelques dossiers à vérifier.

Alors que Maeve faisait plus ample connaissance avec JJ, le téléphone de Derek se mit à sonner :

« Coucou mon ange d'amour. » fit Garcia à l'autre bout du fil.

Le téléphone était sur haut-parleur ce qui laissa la possibilité aux autres membres d'écouter la conversation.

« Salut ma princesse » répondit Derek.

Maeve semblait anormalement intéressée à ce début de conversation.

« Alors comment se passe San Diego sans l'élue de ton cœur ? » demanda Garcia

« Sans une certaine Pénélope Garcia, je dirais mon petit cœur que….. »

Derek quitta alors la pièce, La conversation n'était plus entendue.

Maeve ne semblait plus du tout écouter JJ ce que lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer cette dernière :

« Maeve, tu m'écoutes ? »

«Quoi ? Euhhh… oui oui je t'écoute » répondit Maeve.

En réalité elle ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Son esprit était resté bloqué sur ces quelques mots que Morgan et cette Garcia s'étaient échangés.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina alors sur son visage….

**Voilà pour ce 3****ème**** chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus….Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour les review, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez (pour l'instant du moins ^^).**

**Pour répondre à Elodie57, à vrai dire moi-même je ne sais pas si l'amitié entre Reid et Morgan va en prendre un coup. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire l'histoire donc tout peut se passer. Et aussi je voulais prévenir que ce ne sera pas forcément un happy end, j'aime bien quand il y a un peu, beaucoup ? de drames…..**

**Et pour répondre à Léa, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que ton Reid Chéri va forcément souffrir un peu ou beaucoup ou énormément... chépa encore mdr**

**Allez bonne lecture.**

Une heure après, l'équipe avait enfin finis leurs journées.

« Bon eh bien » lança Reid à Maeve. « Nous on va y aller. J'ai réservé une chambre à Palace Claus Hotel. » Il la regarda d'un regard complice auquel Maeve ne répondit pas.

« Eh ce n'est pas très professionnel ça » fit remarquer Derek. « On n'est quand même ici pour arrêter un psychopathe »

« Oui mais là, la journée est finie » lui répondit Reid en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Maeve de son côté ne cessa de dévisager Morgan. Un sourire béat ornait son visage. Maeve pensa que ce sourire était dû à l'appel de cette fameuse Garcia.

« Allez. A demain les tourtereaux ! » les salua Derek.

Tout le trajet, Maeve ne pensa qu'à l'appel que Morgan avait reçu. Elle ne savait pas qui était réellement cette Garcia, elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé. Mais une chose était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de demander à Reid si Morgan avait une petite-amie.

« Ah je ne sais pas vraiment » répondit celui-ci. « Derek est très cachottier à ce sujet. Pourquoi ? »

« Ah, comme ça. Je me disais juste qu'arrivé à Quantico, ça aurait été sympa de se faire une soirée à quatre » improvisa rapidement Maeve.

Pour Maeve, c'était certain. Garcia était la petite-amie de Derek. Et puis, pensa-t-elle, la conversation laissait tout comprendre. Elle aurait voulu demandé à Spencer qui était cette satané Garcia mais se rétracta. Elle avait déjà posé assez de questions sur tout ce qui se rapportait au métis.

Depuis son retour à la BAU, Reid sentit que Maeve s'était légèrement éloigné de lui. Il avait pensé dans un premier temps, que par sa timidité, elle n'aimait pas afficher ses sentiments devant les autres. Mais maintenant, même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il avait l'impression que Maeve l'évitait le plus possible. Ce soir encore, arrivés à l'hôtel, Maeve avait à peine lâché quelques mots qu'elle était partit se coucher. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça et décida de lui en parler le lendemain si ça ne s'améliorait pas. Il soupira et se décida à son tour à aller se coucher. Lui qui voulait un peu profiter de sa belle après cette longue journée c'était raté.

Cette nuit-là, Maeve ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ne pensa qu'à Garcia. Elle était bien décidé à découvrir qui elle était vraiment.

Il était 8 heures du matin. Toute l'équipe, ainsi que Maeve se rejoignirent dans une petite cafète. Ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble quand ils reçurent un appel vidéo sur l'ordinateur. C'était Garcia qui décida de les embêter un peu.

« Salut mes loulous ! » lança-t-elle de sa voix aigue.

« Salut p'tit cœur » répondit Morgan.

« Oh voici mon apollon d'amour » rajouta Garcia

« Hum hum » intervint Hotch. « Du nouveau concernant l'affaire en cours ? »

« Ah non pas du tout monsieur. J'étais juste venu vous faire un petit coucou et vous détendre un peu avant que vous commenciez une dure journée. » se justifia Garcia.

« Ah oui ? Je croyais que vous étiez l'analyste technique de la BAU et non une distraction à laquelle on s'adonne le matin. » répondit Hotch.

Personne ne sût dire si c'était une blague ou pas.

Sans aucun effort, Maeve elle, savait désormais qui était Garcia : l'analyste technique de cette équipe en plus d'être la petite-amie de Derek. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Reid et ses collègues avait pu passer à côté de ça. Ils étaient profileurs mais étaient incapable de remarquer quelque chose qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Elle décida de se lever et de saluer Garcia à travers l'appel vidéo.

« Bonjour » fit-elle d'un grand sourire factice.

« Oh Bonjour Maeve. » répondit Garcia. « Je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin de connaître officiellement »

« Moi de même » lança Maeve avec toute la bonne volonté dont elle était capable.

Après cet appel, Maeve semblait apaisé, elle qui depuis la veille était soucieuse. Reid s'en rendit compte et renonça à lui parler pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Peut-être se faisait-il seulement des idées après tout.

Après ce petit déjeuner, Hotch intercepta Reid :

« Reid je voulais te parler de Maeve »

« Je vous écoutes » dit Reid

« Et bien il se trouve que ça présence sur le lieu de travail est quelques peu dérangeante. »

« Est-ce qu'elle perturbe le bon déroulement de l'enquête monsieur ? » demanda Reid sur la défensive

Hotch fronça les sourcils face au ton de Reid mais décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Je veux juste être sûr que toi, tu ne sois pas perturbé par sa présence. J'ai besoin de la concentration de toute mon équipe, et tu le sais ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là » répondit Reid. « De plus, vous savez que d'après les statistiques, la présence d'un pr…. »

« Ça ira Reid » le coupa Hotch.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Le prochain chapitre sera publié d'ici une semaine je pense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Léa et Elodie qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews et heuresement d'ailleurs car sinon j'aurais pas continué. Donc merci les filles.**

**Elodie57: Si tu detestes dejà Maeve qu'est ce que ça va être pour les prochains chapitres parce que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant lol. Sinon c'est vrai que les chapitres sont cours mais si je veux essayer de poster le plus souvent possible, j'ai pas trop le choix. **

**Mais si vous voulez je peux poster des longs chapitres mais l'attente sera plus longue, c'est comme vous voulez. **

**Léa: Désolé mais je te rassurerais pas et même sous la torture car quand tu vas voir ce que la fiction réserve à ton bébé d'amour, tu risques de faire une grosse grosse dépression que tu oublieras que tu devais torturer l'auteur NiaHaHaHaHa. Nn j'déc...quoique mdr.**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés. L'équipe avait attrapé le psychopate qui asphyxiait des jeunes femmes. Ce dernier agissait par vangeance, sa soeur avait en fait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances similaires (_logique de psychopathe_).

Durant ces quatre jours, Maeve s'était beaucoup rapproché de JJ et Blake. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre. Cependant Maeve s'était davantage rapproché de Morgan, ce qui n'était évidemment pas pour plaire à Reid qui voyait se rapprochement d'un mauvais oeil.

Derek lui, était content de s'être trouvé une amie féminine qui partageait sa passion pour le sport. Pour Maeve en revanche, le lien qui les unissait était tout autre que de l'amitié. En effet, depuis le jour où l'agent Morgan avait tué par légitime défense la psychopathe qui la retenait, Maeve voyait en lui son héro. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Non qu'elle n'aimait plus Reid, mais sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, elle tombait de plus en plus pour l'agent Morgan. Son coeur semblait littéralement s'accéléré à la vue de ce dernier.

Pensant que Garcia était la petite-amie de Derek, elle savait que pour faire chavirer le coeur du beau métis, il fallait l'éloigner d'elle. Toutes sortes d'idées lui avait traversées la tête mais elle avait finalement opté pour jouer la fausse bonne copine de la geek.

Cette histoire la rendait compètement parano. Elle se rappelait de Chuck, l'homme pour lequel elle s'était éprie il y a quelques années, et d'Anny sa principale rivale. Elle fut interrompue dans ces souvenirs par Hotch qui annonça que le jet décolera dans 30 minutes pour retourner à Quantico.

Durant le trajet, Maeve resta silencieuse et penssait à la façon dont elle devrait s'y prendre pour aborder Garcia.

Rossi et Reid faisaient une partie d'échec. Ce dernier évidemment ne cessa de jeter des regards à Maeve, mais il n'en eu le droit à aucun de sa part. JJ lisait, Blake dormait et Morgan écoutait de la musique. Hotch lui, regarda par la fenêtre avec son habituel regard sévère.

Arrivés à Quantico, Rossi proposa à l'équipe ainsi qu'à Maeve de venir dîner chez lui. Il voulait leur préparer ces fameuses pâtes à l'italienne. Il avait également invité Garcia mais cette dernière avait refusé. En effet, elle ne voulait en aucun cas rater la diffusion de Titanic qui était programmé à 21 heures sur MBC.

Il était 19H45 et tout le monde était donc réunis chez David Rossi.

"Hmmm, ça sent vraiment très bon" lâcha JJ.

"Oui, c'est vrai" confirma Blake. "Quand est-ce que c'est prêt?"

"Allons les enfants, patience" répondit Rossi.

Blake tiqua à la mention du mot enfant. Avait-elle l'air d'une enfant?

Hotch et Morgan étaient assis sur le sofa et regardait un match de foot à la TV. On pouvait entendre Morgan crier à l'autre bout de la ville chaque fois que l'équipe qu'il supportait ratait une occasion de marquer.

"D'après les statistiques..." commença Reid en entendant Morgan crier une fois de plus.

"Ah non" le coupa celui-ci. "Laisse les statistiques là où elles sont tu veux ? Là je regarde le match"

Maeve elle, était assise sur le fauteuil et faisait semblant de s'intéresser au match. Ce match lui semblait en fait interminable. Elle décida de se lever et de rejoindre les filles afin d'avoir quesques renseignements sur Garcia.

"Tu ne regardes pas la fin du match?" lui demanda Derek.

"Je vais voir les filles. Mais j'espère bien que tu vas tout me résumer dans les moindres détails" lui répondit Maeve d'une voix que Reid juga innapropriée.

_"Humm, il voulait que je reste près de lui" pensa Maeve. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, nous serons bientôt réunis."_

Elle partit donc s'asseoir à coté de JJ et Blake qui parlaient d'Emily Prentiss.

"Qui est Emily?" leur demanda Maeve.

"C'est une amie et une ancienne collègue qui est partie vivre en Angleterre" lui répondit JJ. "Elle vient de m'envoyer une photo de son petit bout qui vient d'avoir 1 mois aujourd'hui. Tiens regarde!"

"Waw... il est super mignon. Comment s'appelle t-il?"

"Mark".

Le télephone de JJ sonna. On entendit une voix stridente résonner au bout du fil. JJ mit le télephone sur haut-parleur.

"Waouuuh .Toi aussi tu as reçue la photo du petit Mark? Mon dieu qu'il est magnifique mon petit choux. J'ai envie de le serrer tout fort dans mes bras."

Tout le monde pouvait deviner que ce n'était autre que Garcia.

"Garcia! Tu as vus, il ressemble à sa mère!"

"C'est clair. Bon bref, j'te laissa. Oh...Oh...Oh-My-God!" cria Garcia.

"Que se passe t-il?" s'inquiéta JJ.

Toute l'équipe fit de grands yeux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

"Olalalala..."continua Garcia

"Garcia, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Léonardo Dicaprio vient de faire son apparition." s'exclama Garcia. "Oh qu'il est à croquer, oh qu'il est beau!"

JJ éclata de rire.

"Je t'entends!" cria Derek.

"Oh mais non" dit Garcia. "Toi tu restes le plus parfait mon choux."

Maeve se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _"J'arrive toujours au bon moment. Ca va être plus facile d'entammer une conversation et soutirer des informations sur cette tarréé" _pensa t-elle.

Après que JJ est raccroché, Maeve se força à rire et lança:

"HaHa, elle a vraiment l'air sympas cette Garcia. J'adore son côté décallé."

"Oh que oui. Cette fille est un amour" lui répondit JJ.

"Elle vit à Quantico?" demanda Maeve.

"Oui, elle réside près du grand centre commercial d'Oméga City"

"C'est prêt les enfants!" lança Rossi

_"Oh non" pensa Maeve."Il ne pouvait pas attendre avec ses pâtes celui-là. Grrr...Mais bon, c'est déjà un bon début" se dit-elle._

**Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous appéciez toujours autant. **

**Pour le prochain chapitre je sais pas il est pour quand car comme je l'ai dit avec les cours et tout c'est pas évident. Mais y aura la suite (si tout va bien) vous inquietez pas.**

**Et encore merci aux 2 revieuweuses (ça se dit? ^^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le ratard mais j'ai reprit les cours et j'ai donc un tas de choses en faire. J'espère que vous comprenez (ce que je ne doute pas ^^)**

**Bon sinon encore une fois c'est pas un long chapitre. Je m'en rend compte qu'une fois après l'avoir tapé.**

**Merci pour les reviews les filles et merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent. Si vous avez une remarque particulière faites le moi savoir : )**

**Bonne lecture!**

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger de Rossi. Les yeux de Morgan sortait de ses orbites à l'idée de manger les pâtes de celui-ci tant il en raffolait. Il se servit d'ailleurs la plus grosse assiette ce qui lui valut un grognement de Dave qui était lui-même un amoureux de ses propres pâtes, mais ceci ne l'empêcha pas d'en reprendre 2 fois.

"C'est vraiment délichieux" lâcha-t-il la bouche pleine.

Durant le dîner, tous parlèrent de tout et n'importe. Reid avait tenté à mainte reprises de sortir l'une de ses blagues, mais évidemment personne ne les comprenait.

Maeve elle, semblait loin. Elle esquissait seulement un sourire quand il fallait pour faire semblant de suivre la conversation. Elle repenssait en fait à Chuck. Cela faisait deux fois cette semaine qu'elle y songeait ramarqua t-elle. Elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle refasse les mêmes erreurs avec Derek, et qu'il faudrait que cette fois-ci elle soit beaucoup plus minitieuse. Ces yeux se posèrent sur Reid qui lui-même était déjà en train de la dévorer du regard et lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire mais il était moins sincère. Elle l'appréciait mais cet amour ou devrait-elle dire cette tendresse, n'était que minime face à l'obsession amoureuse qu'elle éprouvait pour Morgan. Cette situation lui fit tout de même de la peine car Spencer s'était beaucoup engagé dans cette relation.

L'horloge sonnait 22 heures :

"Je vais rentrer retrouver Jack" annonça Hotch d'un petit air fatigué.

Tous décidèrent de le suivre peu de temps après pour retrouver leur petit chez soi. Ils remercièrent Rossi pour cette délicieuse soirée dans tous les sens du terme.

Alors que Maeve et Spencer se dirigèrent vers la voiture de ce dernier, Maeve lança:

"Ce soir, c'est moi qui conduit"

"Humm...à vos ordres capitaine !"

Dans la voiture, un silence se fit entendre :

"Tu m'as l'air préoccupé. J'me trompe?" demanda Reid en brisant ce silence qui rendait presque mal à l'aise. "Tu as l'air ailleurs" poursuivit-t-il.

Maeve voulait lui répondre que tout allait très bien mais sa réponse était toujours la même. Elle décida alors d'imaginer un problème ou plutôt de le raconter à sa façon pour ne pas que Reid se doute de quelque chose_. Après tout pensa t-elle, c'est un profiler; il ne faut pas que je reste distante une fois de plus avec lui, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose._

"Euhh...eh bien...aujourd'hui ça fait 3 ans que mon premier amour est mort. Donc je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. On a partagé tant de choses ensemble" raconta-t-elle en s'efforçant de paraître émue. "Et puis sa mort i ans m'a totalement bouleversé" reprit-elle en espérant paraître sincère. "Hum...ça te dérange pas que je parle de ça avec toi?"

"Absolument pas." lui répondit Reid. "Tu peux tous me dire tu sais?"

Ce dernier était très content que Maeve se confit enfin. Il aurait juré sur les statistiques que Maeve lui aurait répondu que tout allait bien. Il était content de s'être trompé pour une fois...

"Je sais que je ne suis pas très facile à vivre en ce moment, mais c'est comme tous les ans à cette période. C'est juste une mauvaise phase à passer" continua Maeve

"On l'a surmontera ensemble" dit Reid d'une voix douce, tentant de la rassurer.

Maeve lui esquissa un petit sourire. Elle se dit qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortit, il semblait la croire. Il y avait tout de même une part de vérité sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Cela faisait bien 3 ans que Chuck était mort, 3 ans que Maeve avait un mort de plus sur la conscience...

**A la prochaine pour un autre chapitre. Je sais pas quand je posterais mais je vais faire de mon mieux. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci Elodie pour ta review, et tu as raison Maeve a du sang sur les mains, et pas qu'un peu. Confirmation dans ce chapitre.**

**Vous allez découvrir qu'une Maeve amoureuse est une Maeve dangereuse; elle fait pas les choses à moitié... enfin vous verrez bien.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence pour Maeve et Spencer. Arrivés à l'appartement ils se couchèrent tous les deux. La longue journée qu'il venaient de passer avaient eu raison d'eux. Malgré cela, Maeve ,ne trouva pas le sommeil. En réalité, la mort de Chuck la tourmantait sincèrement. Elle s'imaginait quelle vie elle aurait vécue avec lui si il était toujours présent. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visaga en y pensant, mais disparût aussi vite qu'il est apparut. La vérité, c'est que dès qu'elle pensait à Chuck, elle vit le dernier regard qu'il lui lança, le regard qui disait : _Pourquoi?_. Elle le voyait dévaler l'escalier.

Maeve se ressaisit vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle est des regrets. Après tout c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait préféré cette potiche d'Anny_. Jamais je n'aurais pût accepter qu'il vivent ensemble pensa-t-elle._ Et puis, elle était obligé de l'éliminer après tout...Il l'avait vu tuer Anny...

Elle se dit que cette fois-ci elle serait plus minutieuse pour arriver à ses fins avec Morgan. C'était vraiment lui, l'homme qui lui fallait. D'ailleurs, elle décida de passer à l'attaque dès le lendemain. Elle irait repérer le lieu où logeait Garcia; près d'Omega City comme lui avait dit JJ, mais elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse exacte. C'est ce qu'elle cherchera à la première demain, se dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

Chose dite, chose faite. Dès qu'elle se leva le matin-même, elle se rendit à un cyber afin de chercher l'adresse exacte de Garcia. En effet, elle se dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux utiliser l'accès internet de Spencer.

"Bingo!" laissa échapper Maeve.

Elle avait enfn trouvée l'adresse de Penelope Garcia après une heure de recherche. Elle était plutôt satisfaite, elle qui détestait l'informatique, elle s'en était pas trop mal sortit.

Elle sortit du cyber et décida de se balader dans le parc d'enfance. Après quelques minutes de marche, Maeve se figea en aperçevant une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années. Ce visage, elle le connaissait que trop bien. C'était la mère de Wallace Sean, un garçon dont elle était tombeé sous le charme au lycée. Ce sentiment n'était malheuresement pas réciproque. Il l'avait même humilié devant la moitié de l'équipe de foot alors qu'elle était en train de lui déclarer sa flamme. Cet évènement l'avait mise dans une colère noire. Elle avait décidé de se vanger en glissant un poison mortel dans sa bouteille d'eau. Elle qui avait toujours été doué en biologie et en chimie ça n'avait pas été très compliqué.

Cependant certaines personnes s'étaient mises à la suspecter. Wallace n'avait aucun ennemi et était apprécié de tous le monde. Mais le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec lui avant sa mort avait mit la puce à l'oreille à quelques lycéens. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune preuve de ce que ces personnes avançaient. Après ce drame, Maeve était partit vivre à Las Vegas. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment se faisait-il que Madame Sean se trouve à Quantico alors qu'elle habitait dans l'Ohio.

Elle se dépêcha de faire demi-tour avant que Madame Sean l'apperçoive. Cette dernière avait en effet finit par avoir des doutes sur l'innocence de Maeve.

Elle décida alors de rentrer à l'appart après cette rencontre bouleversante.

_**XXX**_

De leur côtés, l'équipe travaillait sur une affaire d'enlèvement:

"Et bien" dit Hotch. "Départ pour Seattle dans 2 heures 30"

Tous sortirent de la salle de débriefing.

"Alors beau goss" dit Morgan "Ca a l'air de rouler pour toi en ce moment"

"Oui, c'est exact" se contenta de répondre Reid, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis vraiment content pour toi" lui dit Morgan tout en s'éloignant. "On se voit tout à l'heure!" pouvait-on l'entendre dire au bout du couloir.

Reid décida de rentrer à l'appart afin de préparer ses affaires et de prévenir Maeve de son départ.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, on pouvait sentir une délicieuse odeur de cookies. Maeve était en effet en train de préparer ces fameux gâteaux que tous le monde avait appréciés.

"Hummm..."fit Reid en s'approchant.

"Coucou toi" dit Maeve. "Ta journée s'est bien passée?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien on décolle dans 2 heures environ pour Seattle. Je suis venu prendre quelques affaires"

"Oh non...On va devoir se quitter pour la première fois...Ca va me faire bizzare"

"Tu vas me manquer mon cookie" plaisanta Reid tout en étant sérieux.

"Mon cookie?" répéta Maeve en souriant. "C'est plutôt original. J'adore! Tiens prends les avec toi" dit-elle en lui tendant le panier de cookies. "Tu penseras à moi comme ça."

"Oh mais j'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi" lâcha Reid de la voix la plus adorable qui soit et les yeux plein d'amour.

Ils se dirent au revoir à leur façon et après un dernier bisous de la part de Reid et un "Je t'aime" murmuré tout timidement, il quitta l'appart.

Maeve se vautra sur le fauteuil en soupirant_. "Pffou, j'ai cru qu'il partirai jamais" pensa-t-elle. _A vrai dire ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout que Reid parte, au contraire. Elle avait dû simuler des mots doux et une tendresse qu'elle ne voulait offrir qu'à une seule personne. Mais ce n'était pas Reid. Elle en pouvait plus de faire semblant mais en même temps elle était assez fière d'elle : elle jouait très bien la comédie et elle s'en flatait. Et puis elle était un peu obligé; si elle venait à rompre avec Reid, elle s'éloignerait aussi de Morgan, et ça, il en était hors de question. Elle avait donc encore besoin du docteur Reid.

Elle commença à penser à la manière dont elle allait s'y pendre pour éliminer Garcia. Elle se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour passer à l'action. En effet, Maeve avait changé de plan. Il n'était plus question de jouer à la fausse bonne copine de Garcia, mais d'aller plutôt droit au but : éliminer sa principale rivale.

Maeve souriait à l'idée de se rapprocher de son ultime but et de pouvoir enfin être au côté de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle décida d'agir dès le lendemain.

Cette fin de journée passa vraiment lentement pour Maeve, tant elle attendait le lendemain avec impatience.

_**XXX**_

Toute l'équipe était installé dans le jet et attendait le décollage.

"Très bien. On va bientôt décoller" dit Hotch au téléphone.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" s'enquit JJ

"La police de Seattle vient d'appeler. Il y eu un nouvel enlèvement. Le corps d'Ashley Swart, celle qui a été enlevé i semaines à été retrouvé. Ses bras et ses jambes ont été mutilés."

"Hum c'est étrange" fit Reid. "La première victime n'avait pas été mutilé. Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer un tel acharnement entre deux victimes?" se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

"Il devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. La fréquence de ses enlèvements va augmenter" dit Blake.

"Garcia, essaye de trouver un lien qui uni toutes les victimes" déclara Hotch au téléphone.

"Pas de problème" répondit celle-ci au bout du fil.

Arrivés à Seattle, l'équipe se mit directement au travail malgré l'horloge qui sonnait 22 heures.

"La journée ne fait que commencer" se lamanta Morgan.

_**XXX**_

Alors qu'il était 6 heures 30, le réveil de Maeve se déclencha. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'être matinal parce que c'était ce jour même que tout allait commencer. Dans 1 heure 30 plus précisément...

**Je crois que ce chapitre est plutôt long par rapport aux autres non?**

**A la prochaine. Dans 2 semaines je pense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci Elodie57 pour ta fidélité. Sinon tu n'as pas besoin de te soigné, ou alors moi je doit me faire interner parce que je suis vraiment pire que toi je crois. Il m'arrive d'être en pleine émotion pour certaines fictions. Et quand je me regarde des films toute seule n'en parlons pas, je me lâche et je suis une vraie madeleine. Enfin...**

**Voila la suite comme promis. **

_**xxx**_

_"Service de chambre"_

Reid regarda l'heure qui s'afficha sur sa montre posée sur la petite table de chevet : 6H35. _Comme si c'était une heure pour réveiller les gens, pensa-t-il._ Il se leva difficilement, la nuit avait été très courte.

"Bonjour , voici votre petit-déjeuné" dit le garçon d'hôtel.

"Vous avez sûrement dû vous tromper" lui répondit Reid d'une voix encore endormie.

"Chambre 508...Oh excusez-moi, je suis nouveau ici donc..."commença le jeune homme

"C'est pas grave ce n'est rien" le rassura Reid tout en fermant la porte.

Il décida de se recoucher. Au moment où il commençait à se rendormir, c'est son téléphone qui sonna :

"Reid, rendez-vous dans une heure à la police locale. On a du boulot" l'informa Hotch au bout du fil.

Il était 7 heures 45, toutes l'équipe était déjà là quand Reid arriva.

"Un corps a encore été retrouvé cette nuit" dit JJ.

"Il faut faire vite pour arrêter ce malade" poursuivit un policier.

_**XXX**_

Maeve tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Elle était stressée. Non pas que l'acte qu'elle allait commettre lui faisait froid aux yeux, mais elle appréhendait la suite. Elle s'imaginait avec Morgan, heureuse. Elle voulait tellement que tout soit parfait entre eux qu'elle avait peur que quelque chose nuit à leur bonheur.

7 H 45 s'affichait sur la petite horloge du salon. Elle saisit la clé de l'appartement, son sac et sortit. Elle prit un taxi afin de se rendre chez Garcia, mais elle demanda au chauffeur de la déposer un kilomètre avant. Elle avait vraiment tout préparé pour que cette fois-ci, son plan soit une réussite. Elle marcha en direction de chez sa rivale. Quand elle arriva près de sa porte, son stress refit surface. Cette fois-ci, c'était la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre qui la fit hésiter. Elle n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir l'éliminer sur le coup. Si elle choisissait cette option, elle n'aura pas l'occasion de la voir souffrir comme elle souffre de la savoir dans les bras de Morgan, le soir, le matin... Mais en même temps elle voulait tellement que tout soit vite terminé pour être enfin avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle décision prendre.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et sonna en espérant que Garcia n'était pas déjà partit travaillé :

"J'arriiiiiiiive!" pouvait-on entendre Garcia crier d'une voix très joyeuse.

_"Ta joie va vite se dissiper" pensa Maeve_

"Oh bonjour Maeve, qu'est ce que tu fais là de si tôt? Il y a un problème? Viens entre." lui dit Garcia.

"En faite" commença Maeve en franchissant la porte "C'est pour toi que je suis venue"

"Pour moi?" lui demanda Garcia tout en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la cuisine. "Tu es venue à temps alors parce que j'allais partir à la BAU. D'ailleurs je suis en retard mais l'équipe peut bien se passer de moi le temps d'un café" rigola-t-elle.

"Oui pour toi" confirma Maeve d'une voix dangereusement froide.

Garcia n'eût pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre.

_**XXX**_

"On va établir le profil du suspect qu'on vous communiquera dans 1 H 30 environ" annonça JJ en s'adressant aux policiers.

Toute l'équipe de la BAU se dirigea vers une salle à part afin d'établir le profil du meurtrier.

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche" annonça Reid. Tous levèrent les yeux vers ce dernier. "Toutes les victimes avaient un physique pratiquement identique. Là, il a choisit une femme qui est l'opposé de ce qu'on a pu voir jusqu'ici" poursuivit Reid "ça ne lui ressemble pas".

"On s'est peut-être trompés sur les cibles du tueur. Le physique n'est peut-être pas sa motivation" déclara Morgan.

"Il faut leur trouver un autre point commun" dit Rossi.

Hotch saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de G arcia :

"Elle ne répond pas."

"Oh non p'tit coeur c'est pas le moment de nous lâcher" pensa Morgan à voix haute.

"On fera sans pour le moment" dit Hotch.

Il était 10 H 02. L'équipe se rendit dans une grande salle commune afin d'annoncer le profil du tueur.

"C'est un homme de race blanche. On pense qu'il a entre 35 et 45 ans" commença JJ.

"Nous pensons qu'il a une vie d'apparence bien rangé. Il pourrait être marié et même avoir des enfants" poursuivit Morgan.

"Une enfance particulièrement difficile, peut-être même traumatisante pourrait être le déclencheur de tous ces meurtres" continua Rossi.

"On a pu remarquer qu'il agissait tous les deux jours, en milieu d'après-midi, mais surtout dans des lieux publics" débita Reid. "Il n'a donc pas peur de se faire prendre. Il a une extrême confiance en lui."

"Il nous restes environ sept heures avant son prochain enlèvement. Il faut agir vite!" conclu Hotch.

Tous se mirent au travail.

"Morgan, contact Garcia et demande lui la liste du relevé téléphonique de toutes les victimes pour vérifier si il y a un numéro en commun" dit Hotch.

Morgan s'exécuta et saisit son téléphone. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois puis quatre.

"Elle ne répond toujours pas, ça devient inquiétant!" annonça Morgan à Hotch.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe en pressant le pas. Morgan à sa suite.

"Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Garcia" leur demanda Hotch.

Tous répondirent que non. On pouvait remarquer un regard inquiet se dessiner sur le visage de JJ.

Garcia n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas répondre. La geek répondait toujours aussi tôt. La première tonalité n'était jamais entièrement terminé qu'on pouvait déjà entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

"Je viens d'appeler la BAU. Garcia ne s'est pas rendu au travail ce matin" annonça Morgan.

"Elle est peut-être malade" proposa Rossi sans grande conviction.

_**XXX**_

Garcia s'effondra au sol. Après avoir entendue le coup de feu, son seul réflexe fût de se jeter par terre. En réalité, Maeve avait tiré en direction du plafond. Garcia releva tout doucement sa tête qu'elle avait enfouit entre ses bras :

"Ma...Mae...Maeve?! C'est...t...toi? Pourquoi?" lui demanda Garcia terrorisé.

"POURQUOI?! TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI?!" hurla Maeve. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Garcia et pointa son arme sur sa tempe. "Maintenant tu te lèves" poursuiva-t-elle... "ET PLUS VITE QUE CA. Et si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je t'exlose la tête. Compris?"

Garcia hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait...

"Tu enfiles ça et on sort par derrière" lui dit Maeve en lui tendant un petit sac avec des vêtement sobres et un bonnet. Elle avait tout organisé. Même si elle était censé la tuée tout de suite, elle avait quand même préparé un plan de rechange. Comme ci son subconscient voulait affiné les détails négligés. Pas comme avec cette Anny. Elle ne voulait laissé aucun indice qui pourrait éveiller un soupçon. En sortant avec Garcia habillé comme elle était quotidiennement, on pouvait dire au revoir à la discrétion. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée ou plutôt son subconscient avait eu la merveilleuse idée de ces habits de rechange_. "Je suis trop doué" pensa Maeve avec un sourire fière. "C'est le début du commencement" se réjouit-elle._ Dans quelque heures, Morgan lui appartiendra.

**Voila voilou. A une prochaine. En attendant des reviews ne seraient pas de refus...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews;**

**ptitelili: **** Désolé je ne peux pas te garantir que Garcia ne souffrira pas. Tout peut arriver ;)**

**Elodie57:**** Oui c'est le but, Maeve est cinglée. Je crois que ce n'est plus un secret maintenant. Et c'est pas pour tout de suite que l'équipe se rendra compte de la folie de Maeve. Sinon je te remercie pour ta review :)**

**Mackensy:**** Merci. Oui c'est vrai que dans la série on a pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de découvrir le caractère de Maeve, du coup on peut tout lui faire faire lol.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**XXX**_

Maeve et Garcia se dirigèrent vers une petite ruelle étroite.

"Maeve s'il te plaît" commença Garcia

"Hep...chuuuuut. Contente toi d'avancer" lui répondit simplement Maeve. "Et puis...sourit, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement" ajouta Maeve d'un ton très sarcastique.

_"Tu vas plutôt vers ton enterrement" _pensa Maeve qui préféra garder cette pensée pour elle . _"Autrement il est inévitable que cette cinglée se mette à hurler" se dit-elle._

Quelques mètres plus loin, on pouvait aperçevoir quelques passants arrêtés sur la chaussée en train de bavarder.

"Tu as tout interêt à afficher ton plus beau sourire, et tout de suite. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je te laisse deviner ce qui pourra se passer..." annonça Maeve.

On pouvait lire la peur, l'angoisse et l'incompréhension sur le visage de Garcia. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. A quelques mètres des passants, Garcia s'éxécuta et un sourire orna son visage. Mais quelqu'un d'attentif aurait pu apperçevoir le tremblement de ses lèvres.

"Oui, c'était juste fantastique, tu devrais même lire le tome 2" dit Maeve pour tromper les passants.

"Oui c'est ce que je vais faire" répondit Garcia d'une voix tramblotante.

"Hum, très bien" lui souffla Maeve à l'oreille. "On devrait se promener plus souvent non?" ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Une larme coula le long du visage de la blonde.

Après 6 minutes de marche, Maeve s'arrêta près d'une voiture de teinte grise et ordonna à Garcia de monter.

"S'il te plaît Maeve...laisse moi partir. Je dirais rien" la supplia Garcia.

"Te laisser partir alors que je suis si prêt du but? Depuis que je sais pour vous deux j'attends ce moment, et tu me demandes de te laisser partir? Mais c'est une blague j'espère?!" s'énerva Maeve.

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?" l'interrogea Garcia.

"Oh non ma belle" lui dit Maeve. " Ne commences pas à jouer sur ce terrain là avec moi. Maintenant fermes là!"

"Mais Mae..." commença Garcia.

"FERMES LA J'TE DIS!" lui hurla Maeve en la menaçant avec son arme.

Maeve démarra la voiture et commença à circuler.

_**XXX**_

Toute l'équipe attendait l'appel de Garcia. Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient réellement à se concentrer sur l'enquête. Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas car Garcia était toujours branché au téléphone.

"JJ appelles Kevin et demande lui s'il a des nouvelles de Garcia. Sinon dis lui de se rendre à son domicile pour s'assurer que tout va bien" dit Hotch.

JJ s'exécuta aussitôt :

"Oui, c'est JJ. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Garcia? Elle est injoingnable"..."Tu peux te rendre chez elle et vérifier si tout va bien?"..."D'accord merci."

JJ raccrocha et annonça:

"Il n'a pas de nouvelles non plus. Il a vu hier la dernière fois."

L'inquiétude se dessinait désormais sur tout les visages. Là ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Ils attendaient tous le coup de fil de Kevin qui leur annonçera que tout allait bien.

Morgan se leva et donna un coup de poing au mur.

"Calmes toi Morgan !" lui lança Hotch.

"Et comment voulez-vous que je me calmes?" rétorqua Morgan en haussant la voix.

Plus de 45 minutes étaient passés et Kevin n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles.

Chacun essayait en vain de se concentrer sur l'enquête, quand enfin le téléphone retentit. Tous se redressèrent. JJ saisit le téléphone qu'elle mit sur haut parleur.

"Kevin!"

"Oui...JJ c'est..." A entendre sa voix, tous pouvaient deviner que quelque chose de grave s'était passée. "Je..."

Morgan se précipité vers JJ et lui prit brusquement le téléphone des mains.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Parle!" s'énerva Morgan.

"Je me suis rendu chez...chez elle et ...et personne n'a répondu. J'ai poussé la poignet et la porte n'était pas verrouillé. Je me suis permit d'entrer et...et..."

"Et quoi?!" cria Morgan.

"Et là...j'ai vu des objets par terre. Je pense aussi qu'il y a eu des coups de feu. J'ai retrouvé un calibre au sol. Mais...aucune trace de Garcia."

"Préviens la police et envoies les sur les lieux" dit Hotch. "Préparez vos affaires, on retourne à Quantico dans environ 1 heures 30" annonça-t-il au reste de l'équipe.

"Euh mais on a besoin de vous nous" intervint un agent qui était entrer au même moment.

"Nous sommes désolés mais il y a urgence" lui répondit Hotch.

"Et là, vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a urgence. Une autre victime va sûrement..." commença l'agent.

"Oui il y a urgence" le coupa Morgan en lui lançant un regard qui ne laissa pas place à la discussion.

L'agent ne répondit rien. Il se dit que c'était sans doute mieux pour lui.

"On va vous mettre des collègues sur l'enquête. Il feront un très bon travail." le rassura Blake.

Tous quittèrent les lieux pour se préparer à rentrer à Quantico.

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe était installé dans le jet. Personne ne parlait. Tous pensaient à Garcia. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver? Qui pourrait lui en vouloir? Ces questions, les agents se les passaient en boucle dans leurs têtes. Garcia n'avait pas d'ennemis. Tout le monde l'appréciait à sa juste valeure.

_**XXX**_

Maeve arrêta le véhicule prêt d'un grand entrepôt isolé. Il n'y avait strictement personne.

"Descends!" ordonna-t-elle à Garcia.

Maeve ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit. C'était ici que tout avait commencé. Que son histoire avec Morgan avait commencé. Et ce sera ici que l'histoire de Garcia avec Morgan se terminera. Cet endroit avait toute une signification pour elle.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Désole si il est pas très long. A bientôt, et en attendant laissez donc des reviews ;)**


End file.
